


[授权翻译]最黑暗的时刻/The Darkest Hour

by swflora_sw



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 08:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11894385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swflora_sw/pseuds/swflora_sw
Summary: 跟《分裂》一样，《AvX》也让粉丝心碎。——所以，这篇是在 AvX 时期发生在两个男人之间的故事。《然后发生的事/What Happens Next》的续篇。





	[授权翻译]最黑暗的时刻/The Darkest Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Darkest Hour (fanart & ficlet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446473) by [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/pseuds/sg_fic). 



> Thanks to sg_fic for the touching ficlet.   
> It is a sequel to What Happens Next.   
> You may find the Chinese translation of What Happens Next here. http://archiveofourown.org/works/11692035

    黑暗之中，乌托邦安静肃穆的矗立着。微小的海浪抚摸着沙滩，另一些则扑打在指挥所边的岩石崖壁上。在悬崖之上，天空一片漆黑；透过乌云间的缝隙，只能看到一两点微弱的星光。

    晚上的早些时候，一场大雨笼罩了一切，而现在大雨已歇，只能听到雨水最后的几下嘀嗒声。带着咸味的空气通过半开着窗户灌进他的卧室，又湿又冷。

 _最黑暗的时刻，_ Scott 将视线从窗子扯离，并关上了窗。在他心里，温暖和苦涩正进行着一场无休止的拔河赛。

    是的，这是最黑暗的时刻，是的，很快黎明就要降临在这座沉睡的岛上。但是在黑暗中，他只是 Scott Summers，而金刚狼也只是 James ‘Logan’ Howlett。

    做爱就是这两个相爱着的男人之间热情又温柔的休战，在没有被迫战斗的时候。

    不用与威胁要治愈或毁灭他们的人类战斗，不用与那些试图破坏这脆弱和解（这是 Charles 费尽一生所达到的成就）的变种人狂热分子战斗，不用与逼着他们选择站在哪一边的复仇者战斗，更主要的是，不用与对方战斗 —— 不用为了 Hope 的命运、不用为了 Rogers 的事业、甚至不用为了他们自己的不同理念而战斗。

    明天的金刚狼将听从美国队长的命令，追捕镭射眼。但是今夜的 Logan 臣服于 Scott，两腿环住对方的瘦腰，安静又顺从的躺在他的身下。今夜，Scott 正俯身流连不去、充满爱意的吻着他，缓慢又小心的抽送，因为他知道这样的臣服既是 Logan 需要的也是他同样憎恨的。

_ “……Summers……”_

    “喜欢这样吗？”

    “……是。”

    在黑暗中，这样很好。Scott 不会因为看到 Logan 是多么的享受而小看 Logan。Logan 也不会因为看到 Scott 是多么的在意而小看 Scott。

    于是，在 Scott 一次次正如所愿的碰触下，Logan 射了。他无法否认，Scott 在他高潮时将温柔的亲吻盖满他脸颊时的样子很令他感动。

 _还剩一半，_ 他苦涩的想到，他依旧在 Scott 身下反弓着身体，极尽可能的紧贴着 Scott……

    现在，他们两个都知道接下去会发生什么：

    Scott 会凝视着他的脸，同时重拾节奏，小心的冲刺并加快速度，但依然保持谨慎的力度，因为即使在达到高潮时他仍该死的不愿失控（当然，Logan 能承受，他可是几乎每天身上都要中若干枪子儿的）。然后，Logan 会脸朝下躺着，Scott 的一条胳膊和腿会搁在他身上，他们会在彼此的怀抱里满足的睡去；在一个他们自己搭的临时棚屋里，一个让他们觉得自己是可以自私和得到幸福的普通人的地方。

    在黎明之前，他们将完全安静的彼此拥抱。

    他们从不曾说出那三个字，但是他们两个都知道这份感情。假如他们 _只是_ Scott 和 Logan 就好了—— 一切都会不一样。

    还有许多别的话没有说出口，比如， _你怎么能这样，她是家人，她是战友_ _——_ _你在成为复仇者之前很久就已经是一名_ _X_ 战警了！这跟你对 _Omega_ _小子的事是一样的_ _—— 又一次同样_ _的错误判断，你脑子里执迷于某个念头，于是就让爪子代替大脑思考！_

    比如， _我一直都高看你，你怎么能这么自私_ _——_ _全世界危在旦夕！把你那愚蠢的骄傲扔到没有阳光的地方去，听听美国队长的话！_

    还有更深一层的话，比如， _你离开了我们再也没回来。你知道事情很复杂，你知道我们已经让事情尽可能得到最好的结果了……我爱你，但你还是走了。_

    还有——

_ 我爱你瘦子，你个混蛋，我爱你，即使你就那样让我走了，好像除了那些该死的祝福，你就没什么能给的了。 _

    但是，无言的默契让他们始终没有说话。

    就某个角度而言，他们在说话：亲热时愤怒的拉扯和推搡，做爱时温柔的抚摸……但是两人都无法卸下防备；在他们开始伤害对方之前，他们两个就早已被深深伤害了。

    在开战之前互相拥抱，对于镭射眼和金刚狼而言，这似乎很合适 ……

    ……至少在那时的确如此。直到他们中的一个伤痛到认输而打破这个恶性循环为止……或者直到他们中的一个认识到生命太过短暂为止。

    之后，他们会吻别，长久而温存的吻别，那个吻会让两个人都感到疼痛——比天明时的战争带来的任何身体上的伤害都更让他们感到疼痛。但是，他们依然会这么做。

    在白天到来之后，没有人会问 Scott，他肩膀和脖子上的吻痕是怎么回事，他身上滚滚流淌的悲哀是怎么回事。在白天到来之后，没有人会问 Logan，他昨晚去哪里了，他为何如此烦躁易怒。

    他们两个都会想念那时的黑暗，想念的要命。

 

（完）


End file.
